Oppostites attract kind of?
by Exploading albino potato
Summary: Mello hates Near. And loves him. Or is it because he loves him? Not very sweet. Oe fluffy. Old work that's poorly written.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 MN

I hate you.

I couldn't take it any more. I hated him. I wanted that big headed sheep either dead or curled up in my arms. WTF? I used to think you couldn't possibly both love AND hate someone at the same time. Well I was totally wrong. And I could not get those freaking thoughts of Near out of my head, maybe saying them would help.

That was a stupid idea.

Well because (as much as loath to admit it) I am so impulsive I randomly ran into Nears room where he was doing a puzzle on the floor.

The pieces of the puzzle were all white, and his army of robots was set up around him in a circle as though protecting him. Well sadly they couldn't protect him from me.

The albino boy looked up with his usual emotionless expression.

"Yes Mello?"

Ok so I was confessing my love to him. That doesn't fucking mean I'm going to be NICE to him.

Stepping on the toys and grinding the puzzle pieces under my foot I pushed Near up to the wall and jerked his head up by a tuft of hair, but dropped it as soon as we made eye contact.

"Near..."I hissed grinding my teeth furiously.

"I fucking love you, you asshole!"

As soon as I said it I blushed, and slammed his head against the wood multiple times. Maybe if I banged his head enough he would get brain damage and forget what I just said. Unfortunately he didn't.

Once he had wriggled free, by sliding down the wall he said: "I'm sorry, but I find that rather hard to believe."

Then as much as I fucking hate him, I felt the tiniest bit hurt.

"Ughhhh..." I groaned, sinking to the floor by sliding my own head down the wall, then resting my forehead on my knees. "I really DO love you!"

"You physically abuse me every day." Near said in a monotone.

"You mentally abuse me.

"How so?"

I gave an exasperated sigh.

"Your stuck in my head every single fudging day and I can't stop thinking about you and I really hate you!"

(no I was not using the word "fudging" to avoid swearing, I simply wanted to say it because it is a combination of my favorite cuss word and my favorite food.)

"When you say "I hate you" do you mean the opposite"

I yanked his head up, but this time to punch him in the nose.

"yes..." I said as my fist collided with his face."

"That's sweet of you" Near said wiping blood off his nose with his sleeve. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. The sheep isn't usually sarcastic (that's my job).

I just chucked one of his robots at the wall and stalked out of his room when back to Matt's and mine, inhaled three chocolate bars and nearly choked to death until Matt hit me on the back with his DS.

Exciting day.

And I'm STILL fucking thinking of Near.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 MN

Well if Mello really liked me I supposed I should talk to him about it. Or ignore it. I chose the first option.

I walked into his and Matt's dorm room after dinner and saw Mello studying on his bed and Matt leaning up against his,playing a Mario game.

"Hey Mello?" I said kind if nervously. I braced myself for the one-sided bloodbath that was soon to come.

He jerked his head up, and his face turned a light shade of blond slammed his book down on the bed and strode over to me, clenching his fists tightly. Matt hadn't even noticed me, too entranced by his game. Mello notices this and hisses quietly "what do you want?"

"Can you come to my room?" I glanced at Matt to him and the chocoholic frowned.

"K..." Muttered quietly lowering his head.

Once in my room I situated myself with my knees hugged against my chest leaning back against the pillows on my bed. Mello sat at the other end, his head still down and hidden by his bangs.

"You said you loved me."

"I fucking know I did" he whispered.

And then there was nothing to say. So I crawled over to Mello and hugged him.

He inhaled sharply in surprise, but then placed his hand on the top of my head and began running his hands through my hair but pulling it so it kind of hurt. I didn't really mind though.

"And I thought you had no emotions...you're cute..." The blond said quietly and absent . I think he might have smiled a bit.

I don't know how because I really don't need to rest very much, but I must have fallen asleep like that because the next thing I knee I was being jerked to the floor as Mello exclaimed "Shit! Matt must wonder where I am!"

Then he dashed out the door and was gone, leaving me to wonder what the heck just happened. I checked the clock and found it had only been 11 minutes I had been asleep, but still. It was weird.

"Where were you the past 11 minutes?" Matt asked.

"Nowhere" I replied

"You were SOMEwhere"

"Nowhere IMPORTANT"

"Ok fine."

Matt kept clicking at the buttons of his DS and I kept studying. Or tried to. I couldn't focus at all. That Near had actually fallen asleep on me! It was only for like 8 minutes but he really was adorable. Even though he's 13. "But I still hate him. Kinda. Yes. No. Maybe. Oh WTF maybe I should just go to bed!" I thought angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 MN

Well if Mello really liked me I supposed I should talk to him about it. Or ignore it. I chose the first option.

I walked into his and Matt's dorm room after dinner and saw Mello studying on his bed and Matt leaning up against his,playing a Mario game.

"Hey Mello?" I said kind if nervously. I braced myself for the one-sided bloodbath that was soon to come.

He jerked his head up, and his face turned a light shade of blond slammed his book down on the bed and strode over to me, clenching his fists tightly. Matt hadn't even noticed me, too entranced by his game. Mello notices this and hisses quietly "what do you want?"

"Can you come to my room?" I glanced at Matt to him and the chocoholic frowned.

"K..." Muttered quietly lowering his head.

Once in my room I situated myself with my knees hugged against my chest leaning back against the pillows on my bed. Mello sat at the other end, his head still down and hidden by his bangs.

"You said you loved me."

"I fucking know I did" he whispered.

And then there was nothing to say. So I crawled over to Mello and hugged him.

He inhaled sharply in surprise, but then placed his hand on the top of my head and began running his hands through my hair but pulling it so it kind of hurt. I didn't really mind though.

"And I thought you had no emotions...you're cute..." The blond said quietly and absent . I think he might have smiled a bit.

I don't know how because I really don't need to rest very much, but I must have fallen asleep like that because the next thing I knee I was being jerked to the floor as Mello exclaimed "Shit! Matt must wonder where I am!"

Then he dashed out the door and was gone, leaving me to wonder what the heck just happened. I checked the clock and found it had only been 11 minutes I had been asleep, but still. It was weird.

"Where were you the past 11 minutes?" Matt asked.

"Nowhere" I replied

"You were SOMEwhere"

"Nowhere IMPORTANT"

"Ok fine."

Matt kept clicking at the buttons of his DS and I kept studying. Or tried to. I couldn't focus at all. That Near had actually fallen asleep on me! It was only for like 8 minutes but he really was adorable. Even though he's 13. "But I still hate him. Kinda. Yes. No. Maybe. Oh WTF maybe I should just go to bed!" I thought angrily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 MN

Rule

I have a rule. A fucking stupid law for myself that i've got to obey. Every time I do something nice to Near, or anything that shows I love him, I've got to counter it with some kind of pain. I did it subconsciously at first but then I started noticing. I could't kiss Near, without making his lip bleed, couldn't hug him, unless I choked him or something. I couldn't stop doing it even though I wanted to. I was hurting him and he just tolerated it. Today I tried kissing him and then started to walk away, but I involuntarily took a step back and punched him in the arm.

Is this the root of true insanitly?


	5. Chapter 5

The dog leaped up and jumped on the boy and nearly knocked him over (and he was fairly tall). Junix looked at the black cainine waterbuffalo and said "touch him with the death note!"

"why?"

"so he can see me ! Said Junix

"Sure" he tapped him lightly with the notebook."

Junix kneeled down on the floor and began rubbing his fur and saying things like "are you a chubby puppy? Yes you are! Are a waterbuffalo? Are you waterbuffalo?"


	6. Chapter 6

I can't stand this place. I can't stand being near Near. Ha. Near Near. I keep hurting him. I think I'm going insane. I feel trapped. I've decided to leave, find my own way.

I will be leaving that chromo-phobic sheep. Forever. But whatever. I hate him I hate his guts. I hate his perfect test scores, his soft white hair, his toys...but i don't. I can't. I'm an inch away from loathing him but something holds me back. He always forgave me. No matter what the hell I did to him. If i hurt him, yelled at him broke his toys and all that shit. He was never mad at me. Near is white as a porcelain doll. But he's 50 times as hard to break.

Near won't forgive me for this. If he loves me, than this WILL break him. And if he hates me, It will be so much easier to hate him back. And then it will be so much easier to beat him.


	7. Chapter 7

Mello stomped into my room one day, mixed emotions visible on his face. He was angry a lot but he seemed different today.

"Near..." his tone was cautious, but of what I couldn't say.

"Yes?"

I...I'm leaving. Here. Forever. His voice had changed to a low growl like a cat guarding its kill.

There was a pause.

"I'm not coming back." The blond seemed to be trying to sound…tough and epic.

"If it's what you want then I won't try and stop you." I said matter-of-factely.

"Of course it's what I want!...I hate you and everyone else here!"

But then Mello just stared at me, looking as though he was trying to memorize my every feature, contradicting what he had just said. The black clad boy met my gaze and then blinked, a tear spilling from one of his sky blue eyes. He blinked again, realizing he was crying, and swiped at his face with his sleeve, whirling away about to run...

"Mello! Wait!" My voice had a considerable increase in emotion, than from how I usually spoke.

He slowly turned around.

"What?" He whispered.

"Could you at lest say goodbye?"

Mello slowly walked over to me and placed his hand hesitantly on my shoulder, then pulled me in and actually kissed me nicely for once, without any lip biting or nail scratching or hair yanking And when he pulled away he said, halfway between whispering and choking "I love you. But you're the reason why I'm leaving."

And then said blond tore away from me and down the hall and out the door, into the snow. And Mihale never looked back.


End file.
